At present, there are various kinds of golf trolleys in the market. Different folding methods could be applied to golf trolleys of different structures.
Taking a golf trolley having one main frame and three lower tubes connecting with wheels as an example, the folding or unfolding it with existing technology requires quite a few steps to complete. The operation is tedious and complicated. In the meantime, it brings some problems after folding such as incompact structure and taking up too much storage space.